Terenzi
by Tairyn7
Summary: Um es kurz zu machen: Ein Kostümball, ein Missverständnis und zwei Verliebte Achtung! Shonen ai TaixMatt letztes Kapitel da!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Terenzi

Autor: Tairyn  
Fandom: Digimon  
Rating?

Pairing: MattxTaichi

Disclaimer: Obwohl ich das Geld gebrauchen könnte, ich gerne die Idee zu diesen Anime/Manga gehabt hätte, ich gerne auch so zeichnen könnte, ich etc……… gehört mir leider bis auf diese Idee und das Konzept zu dieser FanFiction NICHTS!

Hinweis: Diese recht einfallslose Idee hatte ich als ich ein Lied im Radio gehört habe. Welches wird noch nicht verraten, denn das wird im letzten Teil vorkommen. Der Titel der Story sollte aber schon ein großer Hinweis sein .

Notes:

„Bla" jemand spricht

/blabla/ Matts Gedanken

„Leise rieseln die Vieren auf das Zeugnispapier, Fünfen und Sechsen dazuuuuuu, freue dich sitzen bleibst du!" leise vor sich resignierend hinsingend betrachtete Taichi Yagami seine Mathe Klausur. Eine 5,…sogar mit"+"! „Lass dich nicht so hängen Tai. Wenn du willst können wir bei der nächsten Klausur zusammen lernen, " versuchte Sora, seine älteste Freundin noch aus Sandkastenzeiten, auf zumuntern. „ Genau, und um diesen Tag noch etwas besser für dich zu gestalten habe ich gute Nachrichten für dich, für euch natürlich auch. Nächste Woche Freitag findet ein Kostümball für die Oberstufe statt. Es soll ein Gemeinschaftsfest mit unserer Partnerschule der Furiko High werden um die Rivalität etwas zu entschärfen, da wir doch immer Stress haben wegen den ganzen Fußballturnieren und so. Es soll auch so was wie ein Abschlussfest des ersten Quartals sein. Um Eintritt zu bekommen muss man aber kostümiert erscheinen. Na was meint ihr Leute, gehen wir hin?" Aufgeregt und von ihrer Idee überzeugt hinzugehen strahlte Mimi die kleine Gruppe an. „Mimi das ist eine grandiose Idee! Wir könnten die Kostüme sogar im Heimwerken Kurs machen! Das wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit mal alles anzuwenden was wir bisher gemacht haben! Los komm Mimi, diese Idee müssen wir sofort Shimoko-sensei sagen. Vielleicht können wir das sogar zu einen Kostümwettbewerb machen!" eifrig an den Plänen werkelnd wurde jeweiliger Protest des blonden Sängers vollkommen ignoriert. „Hey! Wir haben noch nicht zugestimmt, oder Joey? Izzy sag doch auch mal etwas! Ich habe garantiert nicht vor in so einem blöden Kostüm mich lächerlich zu machen!" „Ach komm schon Matt. Das wird sicherlich ganz lustig! Wenn du schon nicht willst, dann tu es doch wenigstens für mich!" Aus braunen Schoko- Augen wurde Matt von Taichi fixiert, der den Druck dieser Augen einfach nicht standhalten konnte. „Na gut, " schnaufte Matt resignierend. " Aber nur wenn Izzy und Joey auch mitkommen!" "Tut mir Leid Matt, aber ich und Izzy gehen mit dem Wissenschaftskurs auf Klassen fahrt oder hast du das schon vergessen?" Seine Brille wieder hochschiebend mit einem triumphierenden glitzern in den Augen betrachtet Joey den stetig fallenden Gesichtsausdruck seines blond Haarigen Freundes. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so Matt…da fällt mir ein du schuldest mir doch noch einen Gefallen. Immerhin habe ich dich letzte Woche vor Daisuks Schwester versteckt. Du erinnerst dich doch …oder!" Mit blitzenden Augen sah Mimi zu Matt hinüber der bei jedem gesagten Wort immer misstrauischer wurde. „Ja. Ich erinnere mich…und weiter" „ Würdest du mir den gefallen tun und mir Model stehen für ein Kostüm?" Das dies alles nur keine Bitte war, war allen in der Gruppe klar und gespannt wurde auf die Antwort des Sängers gewartet. Noch einmal schwer schluckte Matt als er auch schon ein kleinlautes „Ja" verlauten lies. Prompt wurde er auch schon von zwei besessenen Monstern…äh Mädchen gepackt und wild zappelnd über den ganzen Schulhof zum Kunstgebäude geschleift. Die verzweifelten Hilfe rufe und „Tai rette mich!" gingen in dem lauten Hoflärm unter. Zurück blieben ein verstörter Joey, ein eifrig sich Notizen tippender Izzy und ein essender Tai. „Sollten wir Matt nicht vielleicht lieber helfen?" fragte Joey zaghaft. Für ein paar Sekunden wurden die Tätigkeiten eingestellt um Nachzudenken, was jedoch nicht lange währte als ein eintöniges „Nö" ausgesprochen wurde.

Der Rest des Schultages ging ohne weitere nennenswerte Zwischenfälle vorüber mit Ausnahme der stechenden Blicke, die hätten Töten können, die Matt auf Tai und seine angeblichen Freunde abfeuerte. Von Nadeln gepiekst und Drachen aka Mimi angefaucht stillzustehen, war Matt heil froh über das aus der Pause und der Schule um schlussendlich zu seinen Bandproben zu gelangen. Das überall schon Plakate hingen mit hinweisen auf den Kostümball bemerkte der gestresste Sänger überhaupt nicht bis auf einmal eins der Mädchen, welche ihn seltsamerweise schon den ganzen Tag hinterher rannten ansprach.

Etwas, das allen Anschein nach süß aussehen sollte, kichert das Mädchen mit den schwarzen glatten Haaren verhalten. „Hallo! Ich bin Mia Haikou. Mein Vater ist übrigen Sakagi Haikou, der Musikproduzent /Hui wie Toll/ Wie gehen in eine Physik Klasse zusammen./Ach wirklich? o.O Könnte sein. Man bekommt ja bekanntlich nicht viel mit wenn man schläft/ Ähm, also ich habe irgendwo da so ein Plakat gesehen für den Kostümball./Ach ne! Jetzt wo ich mich mal kurz umsehe…hier gibt es innerhalb einen 3m Radius 5 Plakate! Alle Achtung das du „irgendwo" so eins gesehen hast/. Ich… also ja ich/Du ja du…kommst mal endlich zum Punkt/ wollte halt fragen ob du nicht vielleicht mit mir hingehen möchtest? Wenn du willst könnte ich dir meinen Vater bei der Gelegenheit vorstellen" Aus mit Maskara verschmierten Augen, die den Gitarrist stark an denen von Pandabären erinnerte, versuchte Mia verführerisch mit den verklebten Wimpern zu klimpern und ihr Haar zurückzuwerfen, wobei sie diese einen hinter ihr stehenden Schüler ins Gesicht peitschte. „ Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es stimmt das wir in eine Klasse gehen aber eins weiß ich ganz bestimmt und zwar das ich keinerlei Interesse an dir habe oder an deinen Vater. Besten dank und Chiao, " sagte Matt machte einen großen Bogen um das mit offenen Mund stehende Mädchen, das aussah als ob man ihr noch nie einen Korb gegeben hatte./Kaum vorstellbar bei diesem Mädchen/

Das dies erst der Anfang war der unzähligen Flirtversuche der vielen Mädchen der Oberstufe war dem Blonden schon vorne rein klar. Und so kam es das er anfing sich diverse Pläne auszudenken und wieder zu verwerfen. In der zwischen Zeit kam Matt an einen seiner Lieblings Orte zum Nachdenken an. Dem Musikraum, den er mit seiner Band, den „Teenage Wolfs", für Proben benutzen durfte.

„Hey Matti-boy, what's up? Du siehst aus als ob du mal zur Abwechselung über was anders als Musik nachdenken würdest. Sag bloß du hast Liebesprobleme! Jungs Matti hat liebes Probleme!" Gelächter drang aus dem Hinterraum wo die Instrumente standen hinaus zu den im Musikraum stehenden. „Mensch, Koji, kannst du nicht ein Mal zur Abwechslung mich nicht „Matti" nennen und deine Hirnrissigen Sprüche und voreiligen Schlussfolgerungen lassen Watson!" Schnaufend stemmte Matt seine Hände an die Hüften und funkelte eben genannten „Watson" böse an. „Ach, komm schon Matti, du weißt doch das ich es nicht so meine", der versuch eines unschuldigen Hündchenblickes ging dank der vielen Piercings und der blauen Haaren glanzlos unter, so dass nur noch spöttisch eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue des Sängers in die Höhe schoss.

„Egal, Schluss jetzt mit den Kinderrein. Auf die Plätze. Ich habe einen neuen Song geschrieben den wir mal versuchen könnten. Also los…"

Nach ca. 2 Stunden beendete Matt die Probe und entließ die Band von den Qualen welche seine schlechte Laune mitbrachte. Ganze 9 Mal mussten sie ein und dasselbe Lied spielen da Mister Alles-muss-perfekt-sein nie zufrieden war. Mit den nerven am Ende packten sie alles wieder ein und begaben sich auf den weg nachhause. Mit seinem Problem mit den Mädchen war Matt bisher auch nicht weiter gekommen und so beschloss er morgen frühstmöglich mit Mimi zu reden und um Rat zu fragen. Dazu hatte er immer noch das letzte Gespräch mit Mimi im Kopf. Beim letzten ging es um Tai…und seine Gefühle für den Strubbelkopf.

/ Was ich jetzt auch noch in Sachen Tai mache bin ich ja auch nicht gerade weiter gekommen. Mimis Ratschlag „Sag es ihm doch einfach" ist einfacher gesagt als getan. Schon ironisch wie leicht es sein könnte eine jahrelange Freundschaft mit gerade mal drei Wörtern zu zerstörten. Drei kleine Wörter könnten alles verändern/Ein leicht bitterer Geschmack hinterließ dieser Gedanke beim Blonden, als er an längst vergangene Tage dachte. Ihr erstes zusammen treffen in der Digiwelt. Der erste Kampf. Der gemeinsame Kampf gegen Venom Myotismon, wo sie zusammen gehalten hatten kurz bevor die Pfeile von Angemon und Angewomon sie getroffen hatten. /Zum ersten Mal hatte ich dieses seltsame Gefühl als ich Tai kurz nach unserer Ankunft in der Digiwelt. Ich und TK wurden getrennt und befanden uns vers. Inseln. Ich war damals mit Tai auf dem Eis Teil…/

Erschöpft und müde kam der blonde Schönling an der Wohnung, die er mit seinem Vater teilte an. Wobei „teilte" das falsche Wort wäre, denn meist beherbergte diese Wohnung nur den jüngeren der beiden Ishidas. /Was Tai jetzt wohl gerade macht?...Bestimmt schläft der schon längst friedlich in seinem Bett und träumt von irgendwelchen leckerein die er in sich hinein stopfen könnte/ Leicht schmunzelte Matt über seinen Gedanken eher den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und ihm der Eingang zur recht tristen Wohnung gewährt wurde. Weiße Wände zierten den länglichen Korridor an der es nur einen Platz zum Aufhängen der Jacken gab und eine kleine gläserne Ablage, die wahrscheinlich einmal zur Schlüsselablage diente, jedoch jetzt als Papier- und Briefablage herhalten musste. Lässig wurden die schwarzen Stiefel von den Füßen gestreift um dann ziellos in eine Ecke hinter der Tür gepfeffert zu werden. Glücklich endlich zuhause zu sein und sich ausruhen zu können begab sich Matt noch schnell in die Küche um sich eine kleine Erfrischung zu gönnen bevor er in sein in schwarz, rot, weiß gehaltenes Zimmer schlürfte. /Nur noch schnell Hausaufgaben erledigen und dann wie schlafen gehen. Obwohl ein oder zwei CDs könnte ich mir schon noch davor anhören…/ Und so wurde aus ‚noch schnell Hausaufgaben erledigen und schlafen gehen' ein langer Abend…oder doch eher früher Morgen?...

Wie jeden morgen traf sich die Gruppe an der Kreuzung kurz vor der Odaiba High um wenigstens ein paar Minuten vor dem Gong noch die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Izzy und Joey diskutierten angeregt über die Relativitäts- Theorie, und Mimi und Sora über das vielleicht bevorstehende Karriere ende von Robbie Williams. Das ende der Gruppe bildeten heute Taichi und Matt, wobei erstere tief in Gedanken versunken schien.

„Hey Tai! Was' n los? Zu viel Denksport könnte bleibende Schäden hinterlassen! Nicht das ich später noch von deinem Coach ärger bekomme, weil du dich entscheidest doch lieber deinen Kopf für nützlichere Sachen zu benutzen anstatt einen Ball andauernd an den Kopf zu bekommen," versuchte Matt mit einen Scherz die Stimmung zu heben. „Soll das bedeuten, dass ich meinen Kopf nicht für nützliche Dinge verwende? Immerhin hast es die Schule diesen Kopf zu verdanken das wir Junioren Meister geworden sind!" Stolz hielt Tai seinen Kopf in die Höhe um so seinen Satz zu unterstreichen. Schmunzelnd beobachtete Matt, wie die aufgehende Sonne das braune wuschelige Haar seines besten Freundes zum schimmern brachte. /Ob sich seine Haar weich anfühlen oder eher stachelig…seiner Frisur zuzutrauen wäre es ja... Vielleicht könnte ich ja mal…/Langsam, wie im Trance hob Matt die Hand als- „Ist was Matt?" Verwirrte Schokoaugen in unverstollen ansahen. Hastig senkte der Blonde die Hand. „Nein, Nein alles in Ordnung!" Ein charmantes Lächeln und hastige Bewegungen um den umherstehenden Fußballer weiterzubewegen waren alles was Matt noch machen konnte eher er sich schwungvoll zu seinen Freunden hindrehte. „ Leute sorry ich muss weg….Ich äh… hab noch was Wichtiges mit einem Lehrer zu besprechen. Ach ja, Mimi mit dir wollte er auch noch sprechen. Also bis dann!" Für den Sänger völlig untypisch hastig winkend, während er sich das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren schnappte eilte er in die Hölle, auch bekannt als Schulgebäude. „ Äh, Sora…ich dachte Matt und Mimi haben gar keine Klassen zusammen...Sie ist doch eine Klasse unter uns…" „ Stimmt Joey…ob die vielleicht was am laufen haben?" Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachte das orange Haarige Mädchen ihren ältesten Freund, denn schon seit längerem hatte sich ein gewisser Verdacht bei ihr eingeschlichen. Und was sie sah schien ihren Verdacht zu verfestigen. Taichi Yagamis sonst so fröhliche Augen nahmen einen traurigen Schein an.

Bis hier hin habt ihr es ja schon mal geschafft!

Danke fürs lesen!

Ciao

Tairyn


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Terenzi

Autor: Tairyn

Fandom: Digimon

Pairing: MattxTaichi

Disclaimer: Man mag es kaum glauben aber mir gehört immer noch nichts außer diese Idee an dieser FF. Geld kann ich leider damit auch nicht machen…aus mehreren Gründen.

Diese FF wurde mit hilfe von KaZy von jeglichen Fehlern hoffentlich befreit!

Frohes Lesen!

„Mimi du musst mir helfen! Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Allein gestern wurde ich praktisch auf dem Weg zum Proberaum von irgendwelchen aufgetakelten Weibern belagert. Die eine hatte sogar ihren Ausschnitt so weit runter gezogen, dass ich viiiiiiiel zu tiefe Einblicke bekam. Ich bin praktisch durch die Hölle gegangen!" Verzweifelt raufte Matt sich das seidige Haar. Unbekümmert stand Mimi mit einer Nagelpfeile daneben und betrachtete ihren neuen Nagellack. „Matt, du bist viel zu theatralisch für dein Alter. Du tust ja so als wäre die Welt kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Und was meinst du damit ‚du musst mir helfen'? Was habe ich damit zu tun?" „ Du bist doch meine beste Freundin! Du kannst mich nicht einfach diesen Bestien ausliefern!"

„Warum fragst du nicht einfach jemanden mit dem du hingehen willst? So schwer kann das doch nicht sein" Mit erschrecken musste Mimi ihren Fehler Sekunden nach dem Aussprechen einsehen. „Oh, es tut mir Leid Matt! Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass du in Tai ver- ohmf" Blitzschnell hatte das pink Haarige Mädchen die champagnafarbende Hand Matts auf dem Mund. „ Sag mal, für dich ist es doch gerade eindeutig zu früh, oder …Aber du hast schon Recht. Ich müsste irgendjemanden fragen. Dann habe ich wenigstens Ruhe." „ Glaubst du nicht es wäre vielleicht besser wenn du IHN fragen würdest? Ich meine er hat doch irgendwie ein gewisses Recht es von dir zu erfahren…" Zum Schluss wurde das sonst so quirlige Mädchen immer leiser. „ Ich …kann es einfach nicht. " Betrübt sah Matt aus dem Fenster neben dem sie gerade standen. Graue Wolken hingen über der Schule. War der Tag davor noch recht sonnig, wenn auch kalt, gewesen so war er heute recht trostlos.

„Mm…Matt wenn du willst könnten wir doch so tun als ob wir zusammen wären, den Anderen sagen wir natürlich die Wahrheit. Dann müsstest du dir wenigstens erst einmal keine Gedanken mehr um die anderen Mädchen machen." Etwas glücklicher sah der Sänger zu Mimi. „Aber es gibt eine Bedingung. Und zwar musst du _es_ Tai sagen. Und zwar bevor der Kostümball zu ende ist!" „Muss das denn sein?" quengelte der sonst so emotionslose Blonde, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht seiner Freundin verriet ihm das er nicht drum herum kommen würde." Na gut. Du hast gewonnen. Ich werde es machen, " gab sich Matt schließlich geschlagen. „ Okay! Ach ja, hab ich fast vergessen, ich suche dir auch dein Kostüm für den Ball aus!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Matt auf die pinke Tyrannin.

/Mit was habe ich das bloß verdient -.-/

Keine zwei Minuten später klingelte es zur ersten Stunde. Mit einer Umarmung trennten sich die beiden Freunde und machten sich auf den weg, um nicht gleich schon in der ersten Stunde zu spät zu kommen. /Wie soll ich es ihm nur sagen? Ich könnte alles verlieren was ich mit ihm bisher habe! Gut ich werde zwar nie wissen, ob ich bei ihm vielleicht eine Chance hätte, aber mal ehrlich, wie groß ist schon die Chance das mein bester Freund auch schwul ist und auf mich, seinen besten Freund, steht. Wie war das noch mal in Mathe mit der Wahrscheinlichkeits- Rechnung? Die Gesamtanzahl der Ereignisse geteilt durch das einzelne Ereignis?... Ich hätte auf Sora hören sollen. Es ist anscheind wirklich nicht gut im Matheunterricht permanent Nachzudenken…außer über Mathe natürlich! Aber was soll ein armer Teenager wie ich schon machen, wenn er die fabelhafte Rückansicht eines Adonis vor sich hat? Genau! Gar nichts!/

Matts POV

In der Klasse ankommend wurde ich auch schon von einem umwerfend strahlenden Tai empfangen. Da sah der sonst so trübe Tag doch eigentlich ganz sonnig aus. „Hey Matt wo warst du?" Schnell überlegte ich mir noch einen passende Ausrede, denn das ich mit Mimi ein Abkommen getroffen hatte, konnte ich ihm bisher schlecht sagen. Damit wollte ich noch gerne warten.

„Ich musste mit Mimi noch was wegen dem Kostüm das sie für mich machen will besprechen." „Ach so, na wenn es nichts Weiteres ist…" Er schenkte mir noch eins seiner bezaubernden Lächeln ehe er sich umdrehte, da der Lehrer gerade eintrat. Dass er trotz seines fabelhaften Aussehens etwas blass und kränklich wirkte schob ich auf die viel zu grellen Neonröhren, die sich unsere Schule neuerdings angeschafft hatte. Auch ich begebe mich nun auf meinen Platz genau hinter ihm. In Gedanken bereitete ich mich schon auf die Hofpause vor in der Mimi und ich es den Anderen sagen wollten. So ganz im reinen mit dieser ganzen Geschichte war ich ja nicht aber es diente immerhin einem guten Zweck, nämlich mich davor zu bewahren eins dieser hirnlosen Weiber zu erdrosseln. War doch was sehr positives oder etwa nicht?

Normal POV

Wie es nun mal üblich war, schlichen die ersten Stunden bis zur ersehnten Pause nur so dahin. Der erlösende Gong, der unternormalen Umständen immer ein Grinsen auf alle Gesichter zauberte, verfehlte heute sein Ziel. Alle waren nämlich nicht besonders erfreut. Etwas hibbelig und unsicher sah Matt zu Taichi der voller Vorfreude endlich Pause zu haben hoch gesprungen war.

/Ich versteh einfach nicht was dieses ungute Gefühl zu bedeuten hat… Irgendwas wird schief gehen. Ich hab einfach so ein Gefühl…andererseits… ach egal. Es kann dabei ja nichts Schlimmes passieren./

Tais POV

„Hey Matt wo warst du?" frage ich sofort nachdem mein bester Freund das Klassenzimmer betritt. Ein seltsamer Schein bedeckt seine Augen und lässt ihn aussehen als müsste er fieberhaft über etwas nachdenken, aber meine doch so leicht zu beantwortende Frage wird dies doch sicherlich nicht hervorgerufen haben. „Ich musste mit Mimi noch was wegen dem Kostüm das sie für mich machen will besprechen." antwortet er mir schließlich. So richtig glauben tu ich es ihm ja nicht, aber wenn er reden will weiß er, dass er immer zu mir kommen kann und so lass ich ihn fürs erste von der Angel anstatt ihn weiter mit Fragen zu bedrängen. Mit einem „Ach so, na wenn es nichts Weiteres ist…" tu ich dies ab, lächle ihn noch kurz an bevor ich mich nach vorne zum Lehrer drehe, der so eben erschienen ist.

Bis zur Pause hin dachte ich angestrengt über Matts seltsames Verhalten nach. Die Aktion mit seiner erhobenen Hand, die in meine Richtung ging hatte mich ganz schön aus der Bahn geworfen. Nicht zu vergessen, dieser süße Blick, als er sich etwas verlegen bei mir entschuldigte. Stunde um Stunde verging, was ich aber nicht sonderlich mitbekam bis es endlich zur Pause klingelte.

Ein erfreutes Jauchzen konnte ich nur mit Müh und Not unterdrücken, aber die Aussicht mal wieder mit Matt zu reden war auch einfach zum jubeln. Schon seit ein paar Tagen hatten wir fast nie Zeit um miteinander zu sprechen. Ständig kam etwas dazwischen. Sei es mein Spezial-Fußballtraining wegen der anstehenden neuen Meisterschaft oder Matts Bandprobe. Selbst bei meinen Spielen konnten wir kaum noch ungestört miteinander reden. Seltsamerweise hatte es sich ein Mädchen der Furiko High zur Aufgabe gemacht ständig an mir zu kleben wie eine Klette und mit mir zu flirten. Das Matt mich die ganze Zeit anstachelte es ihr gleich zu tun versetzte mir jedes Mal aufs Neue einen Stich ins Herz, denn eigentlich wollte ich nur von einem, dass er mit mir flirtete und nicht von der Seite weichte. Aber das war so wieso nur Wunschdenken.

„Erde an Tai! Taichi hörst du mich?" Als ich wieder langsam zur Realität zurück kam bemerkte ich wie Matt mit einer feingliedrigen Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum wedelte. „ Ja ich hör doch zu!…jedenfalls jetzt?" Gegen das rot werden habe ich mich schon lange aufgehört zu wehren. Stattdessen schaue ich einfach höchst interessiert durch die Gänge. Wie ich wohl von der Klasse aus bis zur Cafeteria gekommen bin…

„ Mensch Tai! Mit dir kann man aber manchmal auch echt nichts anfangen. Wenn es nicht gerade um Bälle geht schaltest du total ab!!" Wie Recht du mit dieser Aussage hast mein blonder Engel denke ich mir mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, denn dies laut aussprechen würde ich nicht. „Was wolltest du denn?" frage ich stattdessen unschuldig. „ Öhm…ja also ich und Mimi wollen euch noch was sagen. Die Anderen sind schon an unserem Stammplatz unter dem Kirschbaum. Du hast bloß anscheind mal wieder nichts mitbekommen" seufzte mein beziehungsweise leider nicht „mein" Matt. „Komm gehen wir."

Ein mulmiges Gefühl kam in mir auf. Hatte Sora etwa vielleicht am Ende doch Recht und die Beiden hatten wirklich was am laufen. Der Gedanke versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz und auf einmal hatte ich gar keine Lust mehr zu meinen Freunden zu gehen.

Da Herbst war sah der sonst im Sommer so blütenreiche Kirschbaum seltsam trostlos aus. Genauso wie ich mich derzeit fühlte. Schon seltsam, wenn ich das laut sagen würde, bekämme ich bestimmt nur lauter verdattete Gesichter. Das ist der Nachteil an einer solchen Frohnatur wie ich sie normalerweise bin. Man kennt es nicht von mir das selbst ich hin und wieder nachdenklich bin. Beim Klang von Matts melodischer Stimme schreckte ich aus meinen trüben Gedanken auf.

„Ja, also Leute was wir, also ich und Mimi euch sagen wollten ist, dass, " Seltsamerweise bedachte mich Matt mit einen dieser etwas unsicheren Blicke, wie den als ich fragte wo er gewesen sei.

„Ich und Matt sind zusammen!" Dieser eine kleine Satz zerstörte in mir eine Hoffnung von der ich nicht einmal wusste sie zu beherbergen. Mir wurde schwindelig und das leichte Übelgefühl, welches ich schon den ganzen Tag mit mir umherschleppte, wuchs. Ich bemerkte nur noch wie ich leicht taumelte und schlussendlich nach vorne über viel, da mir meine Beine anscheinend ihren Dienst verweigerten. Von da an gab es nur noch Schwärze die mich umschlang…

Matts POV

„Ich und Matt sind zusammen" eröffnet Mimi ganz unkonventionell, wie sie nun mal ist. Ich sah nur noch wie Taichi an Gesichtsfarbe verlor und ihm die Beine wegknickten bevor ich einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing ich meine nun recht blass wirkende Sonne in den Armen auf. Doch seine Augen waren zu.

„Schnell! Wir müssen ihn in die Krankenstation bringen!" schrie ich. Ich muss mich schon leicht hysterisch angehört haben, da sie mich etwas verschreckt ansahen. Nur langsam schien Bewegung in meine Freunde zu kommen…jedenfalls in die, die sich bei vollem Bewusstsein befanden.

Eiligst rannten wir zur Krankenstation, ich hatte es so eingefädelt das ich ihn alleine tragen konnte. Immerhin waren Sora und Mimi Mädchen, Izzy viel zu klein und Joey selbst schien zu hyperventilieren. Wenn der mal Arzt wird erkundige ich mich im Voraus wo er praktiziert…nur um sicher zu gehen versteht sich.

Tai währenddessen atmete etwas schwerer als sonst und schien etwas erhöhte Temperatur zu haben. Es war ein süßsauerer Moment in dem ich mich befand. Endlich konnte ich Tai so nah sein wie jetzt ohne mich zum Deppen zu machen. Doch, dass das Strudelchen so kränklich in meinen Armen hing war nicht besonders schön.

Schnell machte Joey, der sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatte die Tür auf. „Schwester! Schnell, unser Freund ist gerade auf dem Schulhof zusammen gebrochen!" Ich konnte mich kaum noch halten, denn diese ganze Aktion schien an meinen Nerven zu zerren. Wieso hatte ich es nicht schon vorher bemerkt, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Er war den ganzen Tag schon sehr still gewesen. Und heute Morgen sah er auch schon recht blass aus. Und was mach ich? Ich musste mir natürlich um kleine belanglose Sachen, wie diese nervenden Mädchen, den Kopf zerbrechen anstatt auf das zu achten was mir wichtig ist.

Geschwind legte ich ihn auf die Liege um der Schwester anschließend Platz zu machen." Danke, dass ihr ihn hergebracht habt. Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, es sieht bisher aus als habe er einen Schwächeanfall erlitten, wahrscheinlich herbei gerufen durch physischen oder psychischen Stress, Prüfungsstress ist bestimmt die wahrscheinlichste Ursache. Ihr müsst jetzt aber die Krankenstation verlassen. Wenn ihr noch so lieb sein würdet und mir seinen Namen und die Telefonnummer seiner Eltern auf einen Zettel schreiben würdet, wäre es eine große Hilfe!" Mir entgleisten jegliche Gesichtszüge als diese Frau doch tatsächlich von mir verlangte meinen Taichi hier allein zulassen. „Aber-" setzte ich an doch Mimi berührte meinen Arm und lenkte somit meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und ich verstand. Es hätte so wieso keinen Sinn. Ich war eben nur Schüler und hatte somit keine Rechte auf Widerspruch. Wie ich diese sch Anstalt doch verabscheue. Lehren uns ständig irgend so ein Zeugs von wegen Demokratie und sobald wir diese Ausüben wollen werden wir blöd angemacht und bekommen noch eine Strafarbeit wegen ‚Arbeitsverweigerung'!

„Komm Matt, wir gehen." Behutsam führte mich Mimi aus dem Zimmer, während die Anderen uns folgten. Ich muss ganz schön fertig aussehen, denn ansonsten hätte sie sich nicht so wie eine fürsorgliche Mutter aufgespielt.

Normal POV

Immer noch etwas von dem Schwächeanfall ihres sonst so energiegeladenen Freundes geschockt setzte sich die kleine Gruppe nun wieder unter den Kirschbaum.

„Ich will ja nicht alles jetzt herunterspielen, ich mach mir ja auch noch Sorgen um Tai, aber wegen dem von vorhin…" Prüfend sah der Blonde noch einmal um sich um sicher zugehen, dass niemand sie hören könnte. „Ich und Mimi sind nicht wirklich zusammen. Nur solange bis dieser Kostümball zu Ende ist. Ich habe einfach keine Lust das gleiche Debakel zu erleben wie zum Valentinstag, wo ich nach der Schule noch eine Stunde im Männerbadezimmer festsaß, weil mich diese verrückten Hühner ansonsten noch mit ihrer Schokolade erschlagen hätten." Während Izzy und Joey dezent versuchten nur zu grinsen, brachen Sora und Mimi in Gelächter aus. „Hey! Das war nicht lustig! Wäre Taichi mir nicht zur Hilfe gekommen und hätte denen gesagt, er hätte mich im Proberaum gesehen, wäre ich vielleicht bis heute noch da drin!" Wütend schnaubte Matt auf als diese Aussage nur das Gelächter anstachelte, wobei selbst Izzy und Joey nun auch einstimmten. Doch der Gedanke an Tai ließ sie sie alle wieder etwas ernster werden. Nur noch ein paar Worte wechselnd aßen sie zu Ende und begaben sich, nach dem Läuten, zurück ins Gebäude um auch die letzten Stunden hinter sich zubringen. /Hoffentlich geht es Taichi schon besser…/

Währenddessen hatte die Schulkrankenschwester schon die Yagamis angerufen, welche nun auf dem Weg waren um ihren kranken Sohn abzuholen.

Und endlich ist der zweite Teil fertig!

Freu mich über jegliche Kommentare

Immerhin ist Erkenntnis der erste Schritt zur Besserung

Sayounara!

Tairyn


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Terenzi

Autor: Tairyn

E-mail: Digimon  
Rating?

Pairing: MattxTaichi

Disclaimer: Man mag es kaum glauben aber mir gehört immer noch nichts außer diese Idee für diese FF. Geld kann ich leider damit auch nicht machen…aus mehreren Gründen.

Ein dicker Dank geht mal wieder an meine super schnelle Betaleserin KaZy

Notes:

„Bla" jemand spricht

_Bla bla _ - Matts Gedanken

/Blabla/ - Gedanken von irgendjemand(wird hoffentlich aus dem Text klar von wem)

Gesungen

Es tut mir Leid, das ihr so lange warten musstet aber irgendwie hatte ich einfach keinen Ansporn zu schreiben...

Nun aber ist sie fertig! Viel spaß noch!

Währenddessen hatte die Schulkrankenschwester schon die Yagamis angerufen, welche nun auf dem Weg waren, um ihren kranken Sohn abzuholen.

Die Tage vergingen und es waren nur noch 5 Tage bis zum Kostümball. Tai war die restlichen Tage der letzten Woche nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen auf Grund seiner überfürsorglichen Eltern.

„Morgen Sora! Hast du was von Taichi gehört? Jedes Mal wenn ich angerufen habe meinte Hikari er würde schlafen oder er wäre gerade nicht da." Ein Schimmer Verzweiflung konnte aus der melodischen Stimme des Sängers vernommen werden. „Ja Tai hat gestern Abend noch bei mir angerufen. Er meinte wir sollten heute nicht vor der Schule auf ihn warten, da er schon früher hier sein musste. Irgendetwas mit seinem Mathelehrer oder so. Ich habe es nicht ganz verstanden, da er es sehr eilig zu haben schien. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal fragen wie es ihm denn ging." /Geschweige denn alles aufklären…Ich muss es ihm unbedingt noch erklären bevor er noch irgendetwas Unüberlegtes macht…/ Doch diesen Gedanken behielt die orangehaarige für sich. Betretenes Schweigen machte sich unter den anwesenden breit, nämlich Matt, Mimi und Joey.

„Hey Leute! Morgen! Tut mir Leid dass ich heute so spät komme aber ich musste meinen Laptop noch aufladen. Hab ich etwas verpasst?" neugierig sah der Vierte in der Runde sich um. „Nein, nichts besonderes Izzy. Kommt gehen wir rein. Die Stunde fängt in vier Minuten an." Mit scheuchenden Handbewegungen machte Sora den Versuch das ganze Gespräch aufzulockern und somit alle auf anderen Gedanken zu bringen.

Auf halben Weg verabschiedeten sich Joey und Izzy, da beide einen Computerkurs besuchten, während Mimi, Sora und Matt den Gang weiter liefen, um zu ihrem Klassenzimmer zu kommen.

_Dieselben langweiligen grauen Wände, die gleichen blauen Türen und lauter identische ätzend grüne Schuluniformen. Schule könnte doch nun wirklich nicht besser sein oder?...Ob man wohl vor Sarkasmus sterben kann…ich schätze nicht ansonsten wäre ich sicherlich nicht hier. Nicht einmal Tai ist hier um mich auf zu muntern. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass jedes Mal wenn ich anrufe, er schläft oder nicht da ist! Mit mir und Mimi kann es nichts zu tun haben- es sei den er liebt Mimi! _Traurig über die eben gewonnene Erkenntnis ließ Matt den Kopf hängen doch wurde dieser Gedanke sogleich abgeschüttelt. Mit neuer Zuversicht, das es nicht so sein konnte wie er gerade eben noch gedacht hatte, hob er den Blick von dem interessanten grauen Boden um ihn in der vor sich tummelnden Menge schweifen zu lassen.

_Grüne Jacke, noch eine grüne Jacke, oh welch wunder da ist noch eine! Eine blaue Jacke, grüne Jacke, grüne Ja- Moment Mal!_

Ruckartig richtete sich sein Blick auf das blaue Objekt. Blaue Augen trafen auf ein zierliches Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, einer blauen Jacke und einem schwarzen Faltenrock. „Hey sieh mal Sora! Ist das nicht die Uniform der Furiko High?" „Ja du hast Recht Mimi und das neben ihr ist Taichi! Hey Tai!" rief Sora auch sogleich aus. Verwunderte braune Teddy-Augen sahen hinter sich. /Matt!/ ging es dem Fußballer durch den Kopf.

„Morgen Leute! Wie war euer Wochenende?" Eine Frage wie man sie jemandem im Smalltalk stellen würde den man nicht besonders gut kennt oder aber auch wenn jemand nicht das geringste Interesse auf die Antwort hat. Erschrocken über die doch recht kühle Art und Weise wie Tai sie ansprach sog Sora erstaunt die Luft ein. „Öhm, ganz gut! Aber viel wichtiger wie geht es dir Tai! Matt hat dich die ganze Zeit versucht zu erreichen. Hat Hikari es dir denn nicht gesagt?" verwirrt sah Mimi zu Tai, das andere Mädchen vorerst ignorierend. „Mir geht's gut. Sie muss es vergessen haben." Kurz angebunden, kühl und nichts sagend waren die Antworten, die die Dreier-Gruppe zuhören bekam. Mit einem Satz: Alles was Taichi Yagami eigentlich nicht war. „Verzeihung aber-" meldete sich das Mädchen in der blauen Uniform zu Worte. „Oh Verzeihung! Ich habe dich gerade glatt vergessen. Also darf ich Vorstellen das sind Mimi, Sora und Matt. Freunde das hier ist Kiara Hiatara, meine Freundin. Sie geht auf die Furiko High. Ich habe sie am Samstag in einer Disko kennen gelernt".

_Tai und Disko? Tai und Disko mit einer Freundin? Ich glaub es nicht!_ Sein Herz verspürte einen Stich als Matt sah wie Tai seinen Arm um das Mädchen legte.

„Ohayô mina! Es freut mich endlich Freunde von Tai-chan kennen zulernen!" quietschte Kiara auch gleich los. „Ähm..Ja freut uns auch! Es hat ja lange gedauert bis wir uns endlich kennen lernen, ne? Immerhin seid ihr doch schon seid Samstag zusammen oder?" Entweder erkannte sie den Sarkasmus der pink Haarigen nicht oder aber sie entschloss sich ihn zu verdrängen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber wir hatten so viel zu tun. Nicht wahr Tai-chan?" Jedes gesprochene „Tai-chan" ließ Matt vor Zorn nur noch rot sehen, sodass er sich entschied lieber nichts zusagen… „Ja du hast recht Kiara,…also ja wir sollten gehen, die Stunde fängt gleich an." „Musst du nicht langsam gehen Kiara? Ich will doch nicht dass die Freundin von Taichi zu spät kommt und wohl möglich nachsitzen muss" scheinheilig sah Mimi zu dem blondierten Gör das ihren Plänen, Matt und Taichi zu verkuppeln, in den Weg kam. „Ach, danke das du dir sorgen um mich machst Mimi-chan aber ich habe diese Woche frei, wegen Lehrerkonferenzen und so, und da habe ich den Direktor gefragt ob ich denn nicht eure Klasse besuchen dürfte. Meine Eltern sind gute Freunde vom Direktor und deshalb hat er es mir erlaubt. Ich kann also die ganze Zeit mit meinem Tai-chan verbringen. Komm gehen wir Tai-chan" Große schwarze Augen sahen zum Fußballer hinauf. „Bis gleich!"

Den Rest des Tages klebte das blondierte Mädchen an Taichis Versen, so dass keiner seiner Freunde auch nur in die Nähe kommen konnte ohne gleich mit ihr konfrontiert zu werden, denn es Tai zu erklären während Kiara daneben stand war unmöglich. Und dieser Tag war nur der erste der noch verbleibenden Tage. Wie sehr dieses Verhalten seinen besten Freund mitnahm bemerkte der Fußballer gar nicht. Zu sehr war er mit dem Mädchen beschäftigt, welches ihn nicht mehr in ruhe ließ. Und Zeit nach der Schule verbrachten sie bis zum Tanz auch nicht. Doch Sora würde sich nicht Taichis Sandkastenfreundin nennen, wenn sie es nicht schaffen könnte mit ihm zu reden. Es dauerte aber es funktionierte.

Es war schon Freitag, der Tag an dem der Tanz stattfinden sollte, jedoch erst am Abend. Die Organisationen und der Aufbau der Dekorationen liefen auf Hochtouren. Tai kam gerade vom Fußballtraining als sich Sora auf ihn stürzte. Kiara hatte sie vorsichtshalber mit in den Aufbau eingespannt und so waren sie ungestört.

„Tai! Hey Tai warte mal ich muss mit dir sprechen." Erstaunt drehte sich der braunhaarige um und sah Sora hinter ihn her rennen. „Sora? Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist in der Aula um alles vorzubereiten." „Ja, stimmt schon, aber ich musste noch mit dir reden bevor du einen großen Fehler machst. Es geht um Matt. ER-„ „Schon in Ordnung Sora. Es ist sein leben und ich habe auch eigentlich erwartet, dass er und Mimi irgendwann zusammen kommen, so viel Zeit wie die zusammen verbringen…Na ja, ich hab ja jetzt auch Kiara, " versuchte Taichi die Stimmung zu lockern. „Du verstehst nicht Tai. Matt ist-" Doch wie schon davor kam die orangehaarige nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, denn Kiara kam gerade mit einem lauten „Tai-chan!!!" auf sie zu gerannt. Stürmisch schlang sie ihre beiden Arme um ihn. „Ach! Sora-chan! Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen! Die Schüler in der Aula suchen dich. Sie wissen nicht was sie mit den Ballons machen sollen." Den Blick Kiaras nicht richtig einordnen könnend verabschiedete sich Sora um in die Aula zurück zukehren. Die Information, hatte sie Tai zum Schluss doch nicht mehr sagen können.

Dunkelheit brach über Tokio herein und die Schüler der Odaiba und Furiko High strömten durch die Forte in die Aula der Odaiba High. Geister, Katzen, Clowns, Cosplayer und viele andere Kostüme waren unter den Schüler vertreten. Reges Treiben war auf der Tanzfläche und nur vereinzelt standen kleine Gruppen von Teenagern am Rand. Unter diesen Leuten waren unter anderem auch Mimi und Matt. Mimi in einem pinken Prinzessinnen Kleid, für welches Matt sich hatte pieksen lassen müssen, und Matt als Engel mit schwarzen Flügeln, ein gefallener Engel.

„Denkst du es war die Richtige Entscheidung Mimi? Ich meine …ach ich wusste ich hätte ihm alles sagen sollen… Anderseits, wenn er glücklich wird mit dieser Kiara werde ich mich ihnen nicht in den Wg stellen…" Ein leicht trüber Blick wanderte zur Tanzfläche, wo sein bester Freund mit Kiara tanzte. Stumm verfolgte Mimi den Blick Matts.

/Ach Matt, ich kann dir nicht alles immer sagen. Die Wahrheit musst du schon selber rausfinden. Kannst du es denn nicht in Tais Augen sehen? Nicht an seinem Verhalten erkennen? Öffne deine Augen Matt, Tai wird nicht ewig auf dich warten und er selber traut sich auch nicht…/

Doch auch Taichi schien es nicht gerade leicht zu haben. Er hatte Kiara vor einer Stunde bei ihr abgeholt damit sie zusammen zum Tanz gehen konnten. Sie hatte darauf bestanden das er sie abholt. Als sie ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, musste er sich erstmal eine Predigt anhören, weshalb er denn nicht als Prinz erschienen ist. Jegliche Versuche sie zu beschwichtigen waren fehlgeschlagen und so blieb er einfach still und wartete bis sie gehen konnten. Er hatte sich nämlich als Teufel verkleidet, während Kiara als Eisprinzessin verkleidet war. Jedoch war dies ja noch nicht einmal das Ende. Schon beim Eintreten in die Aula fielen ihm Mimi und Matt ins Auge, wie sie so vertraut zusammen standen und lachten. Kiara wollte sofort ihren Freundinnen Tai vorstellen und so hatte er keine Zeit zu seinen Freunden zu gehen, denn gefragt wurde er nicht. Kiara zog ihn von einer Gruppe zur nächsten, wie man es normalerweise auf Hundeshows macht, damit ihn alle betrachten konnten. Anschließend ging es auf die Tanzfläche, wo er sich auch jetzt noch aufhielt.

„Sag mal Tai-chan, was findest du eigentlich an diesen seltsamen Leuten? Ich meine diese orangehaarige und den Rest. Ich meine sieh es doch ein, du könntest mit jedem befreundet sein, du bist immerhin Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft! Außerdem schaden sie nur deinem Image! Ich meine, das sind doch total die Loser! Der eine ist ein PC-Freak, während der andere nichts außer Bücher im Kopf hat. Und der Einzig halbwegs coole scheint emotional zurückgeblieben und geht mit einer pink Fetischistin, wusste sie nicht das pink total out ist? Und diese nervige orangehaarige erst mit ihrem dämlichen Helm…Sie haben einfach nicht das nötige etwas um mit uns rumzuhäng-"

Abrupt hielt sie inne als Tai aufhörte sich zur Musik zu bewegen. „Ist was Tai-chan?" Der flirtende Unterton war nicht zu überhören, doch Tai fiel nicht darauf rein. Mit kalten Augen sah er zu ihr hinab und blieb stumm. „ Komm schon Tai-chan, die Anderen gucken schon!" Unauffällig sah sie sich um und sah ihre Freundinnen zu ihnen hinüber sehen. „Es ist aus!" Drei einfache Worte und doch so endgültig. „Was? Ich versteh nicht? Was meinst du damit?" „Du bist oberflächlich, ein Lästermaul und eine totale Nervensäge. Mit welchem Recht erlaubst du dir eigentlich so über meine Freunde zu reden? Du kennst sie nicht und doch urteilst du über sie, weil sie nicht zu deinem Image passen. So ein Pech, ich habe keine Lust ein Teil deines Images zu sein und außerdem…ich mag dich nicht einmal..." und damit ließ Tai sie stehen und ging zum Erfrischungstisch rüber.

„Hey Leute, habt ihr Sora gesehen?" sprach Taichi auch gleich die Schüler an die für die Getränke verantwortlich waren. „Äh was? Ach, hi Tai. Ano… ich glaube Sora ist hinter der Bühne und spricht mit der Stage-Crew wegen dem Licht oder so…" mit der Antwort verabschiedete sich der Wuschelkopf und ging in Richtung Backstage, wo er auch prompt auf seine Freundin traf.

„Ano, Sora hast du gerade Zeit? Ich meine ich kann auch später wiederkommen, wenn es nicht gerade passt. Ich meine, ich will nicht stören und –„ „Schon gut Tai, beruhig dich. Ich hab Zeit, um was geht es denn? Ist etwas passiert? Du siehst so fertig aus." Noch einmal tief ausatmend sah er Sora in die Augen. "Ich habe mit Kiara Schluss gemacht." Durchdringend sahen ihn die Augen Soras an, so als ob sie in seinen Seele hinein sehen könnten. „Das ist aber nicht das für was du hier her gekommen bist. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Was ist wirklich los. Du scheinst nicht besonders bekümmert zu sein wegen deiner Trennung von ihr." Wie immer wusste Sora was mit ihm los war, bzw. wusste, dass es nicht die Trennung war. Etwas leiser als vorhin sprach Taichi weiter. „Ja du hast recht. Kiara interessiert mich auch eigentlich gar nicht, es ist nur..." „Wenn es um Matt geht weiß ich es schon. Du bist in ihn verliebt oder?" Ohne auf das erschrockene Gesicht einzugehen sprach sie weiter. "Mal ehrlich Tai, du hast doch nicht gedacht ich würde es nicht mitbekommen, wenn mein bester Freund verliebt ist, oder?" Ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen legte sich auf die Gesichtszüge Soras. Ergebend seufzte dann auch der braunhaarige auf und sah mit neuer Hoffnung zu seiner Freundin auf. „Und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach machen? Immerhin ist Matt jetzt mit Mimi zusammen und wenn er glücklich ist…will ich es ihm nicht zerstören…" „Tai, meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt, wenn du mal was werden möchtest, wenn du was erreichen willst, dann steh auf und tu was dafür. Außerdem, Matt und Mimi sind –"

Ein Ohrenbetäubender Lärm ließ die beide Aufschrecken und sich die Ohren zuhalten, während eine weitere Schülerin auf Sora zueilte um ihr zu verstehen zu geben mitzukommen.

Genervt wollte Sora aufstöhnen doch folgte sie trotzdem ihrer Klassenkameradin zu den Lautsprechen, die einen defekt zu haben schienen oder aber auch von etwas anderem gestört wurden. Entschuldigend sah sie noch einmal zu Tai ehe sie aus dem Backstagebereich gezogen wurde. Taichi derweilen lehnte sich an die hinter ihm stehende Wand und dachte nach.

/Mo…was soll ich nur tun. Klar ich könnte versuch es ihm zu sagen, aber damit könnte ich auch alles kaputt machen. Andererseits, er hat doch auch ein Recht darauf zu wissen wie ich fühle, hinzukommt das wir Freunde sind. ...ich sollte ihm vertrauen, …aber es ist so verdammt schwer. Was soll ich überhaupt sagen "Ey Matt, ich liebe dich. Wollen wir ein Bier trinken gehen?" ich glaube dämlicher geht es wohl echt nicht … Ich konnte mit Worten noch nie umgehen… _wenn du mal was werden möchtes,t wenn du was erreichen willst, dann steh auf und tu was dafür …_aber heißt es denn nicht taten sprechen mehr als Worte? Mimi wird mich verstehen, wenn sie Matt auch so liebt wie ich, dann wird sie verstehen wie ich fühle und es mir nicht übel nehmen. Ich bezweifle so wieso, dass er es überhaupt verstehen wird, aber wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt. Ich bin nicht umsonst der Träger des Wappens des Mutes!/

Voller Tatendrang machte Tai sich auf die Suche nach einem guten Freund, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldete, den er nun einlösen wollte.

Der Abend neigte sich dem Ende zu und es waren nur noch ca. 30 Minuten bevor die Schüler, laut Abkommen mit dem Direktor, aus dem Gebäude mussten.

„Wuu! Leute! Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle bisher spaß!" ein einstimmiges Jubeln aus der Menge bestätigte dem DJ das alles gut lief. „Wir nehmen immer noch Anfragen für bestimmte Musikwünsche auf. Also meine Herren, wenn ihr eurem Mädchen eine Freude machen wollt, nur immer herkommen! Und weiter geeeeeeeeeeeehts!" Eiligst wurde neue Musik eingelegt und die Schüler tanzten wieder darauf los. In seiner Arbeit so vertieft bemerkte der DJ nicht wie ihn jemand von hinten antippte. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. „Wa- Tai! Hey! Lange nicht gesehen! Wie gehst dir altes Haus?" „Geht so, aber sag mal Sekai, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Du bist doch hier für die Musik und alles zuständig, oder" „Ja, schieß los, was willst du? Ich kann alles versuchen." „Perfekt! Es ist so ich...(restliches Gespräch wird ausgeblendet)"

…..

He was a skaterboy,  
She said see you later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slamming on his gui-

„ Es tut mir Leid für alle die dieses Lied lieben aber in ein paar Minuten ist Schluss. Jetzt noch mal ein Lied für alle Pärchen die es schon sind und für alle die noch nicht den Mut hatten ihre Geliebte zu fragen , jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt! Es ist ein langsamer Text, live gesungen von unserem heiß geliebten Teamkapitän Taichi Yagami an die Person, die ihm das Herz gestohlen hat. Da sag ich nur noch, Licht aus und Bühne frei."

Die Lichter gingen aus und nur noch vereinzelt brannten hier und da Kerzen. Einzig und allein ein Lichtkegel erhellt die Bühne an der nun der braune Wuschelkopf trat. Leise setzte die Musik ein und die Teenager sahen erwartungsvoll zur Bühne hoch,auf der nur eine Person ganz alleine stand. Mit einem Feuer in den Augen sah Tai in die Menge und suchte mit seinen Augen eine bestimmte blonde Person. Den Blickkontakt aufnehmend sah Matt erwartungsvoll auf seinen, leider nur, besten Freund.

/Ein Mal tief Luft holen und los!/

…

I'm feeling tired of times  
when you're not with me  
I'm missing a part of myself  
that I can not be  
I'm longing the times that we met  
like flowers the sun  
The desert is needing the rain   
And I'm on the run

But you can change everything  
that make all undone

Braune Augen sahen in blaue. Während des Intros war Matt vorgeschritten, nachdem er erkannt hatte um welches Lied es sich da handelte. Mimi derweilen stand immer noch weiter hinten mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, genauso wie Sora, die sich dazu gesellt hatte. Doch noch immer war Matt sich unsicher ob wirklich er gemeint war. Immerhin war Tai nach dem letzten Stand noch mit Kiara zusammen.

'Cause only you can complete my soul  
only you  
you can make me whole  
will you take my hand  
without you  
I'm just half a man  
You complete my soul

Leicht fing die Stimme Tais unsicher zu werden. /War das hier wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Die richtige Methode?/ Unauffällig sah Matt sich um, fand Kiara jedoch ganz links an der Wand stehen und nicht in seiner Nähe…wo Taichi offensichtlich hinsah.

I've longed for the taste of your lips  
like sand tastes the sun  
I'm missing a part of myself  
when I'm on the run

Ohh

Only you can change everything  
that make all undone

Langsam klappte der Mund Matts auf. _Er singt …für mich? Diese Stimme, die wunderschöne Stimme. Ich wusste nie wie schön er singen kann. Könnte es sein, das er mich vielleicht auch liebt? _

'Cause only you can complete my soul  
only you  
you can make me whole  
will you take my hand  
without you  
I'm just half a man  
You complete my soul

Das leichte Lächeln Matts ließ Taichi wieder sicherer werden. Er würde Matt anschließend seine Liebe gestehen. Komme was wolle! Das die ganzen Leute in der Halle sich seit beginn des Gesangs kein bisschen bewegt hatten, merkte keiner der Beiden. Andächtig lauschten die Schüler mit ihren Kois im Arm und wiegten sich nur sanft hin und her.

I'm needing you  
like self needs the sure  
I promise this time   
will be better then before

Die letzte Strophe wurde nun gesungen und das Lied würde bald zu ende gehen.

_Er braucht mich? Will für mich da sein…so wie ich für ihn…meint er das wirklich ernst was er da singt? Versteht er überhaupt was er sagt?_

All seine Liebe, Ängste und Verzweiflung legte der Sänger nun in seine Stimme. Er wollte diese letzten Zeilen so gut wie möglich rüber bringen. Matt verständlich machen, was er hiermit sagen wollte, denn…

'Cause only you can complete my soul  
only you  
you can make me whole (only you)  
will you take my hand (take my hand)  
without you  
I'm just half a man (I'm just half a man)  
You complete my soul  
You complete my soul  
You complete my soul

Langsam klang die Musik ab, der Lichtkegel erlöschte und das gedämpfte Licht ging wieder an in der Aula. Dann, abrupt fingen die Schüler an zuklatschen. Den Mädchen standen die Tränen in den Augen, während die Jungs sie versuchten zu trösten. Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung bedankte sich der Fußballer für den Beifall und verschwand schleunigst von der Bühne. Das ihm die ganze Schülerschaft zugehört hatte, war ihm während des Liedes vollkommen entfallen und seine Bühnenscheu kam mit voller wucht zurück.

Der Beifall ließ nach und Sekai legte wieder eine Platte auf mit etwas rockiger Musik. Erleichtert, aber glücklich, seufzte Tai auf, aber das Schwierigste lag noch vor ihm. Das Klatschen von Händen ließ den Wuschelkopf aufschrecken und in Richtung Eingang des Backstagebereichs sehen. /Ein Engel?/ Langsam schritt Matt auf Tai zu, nur um vor diesem stehen zu bleiben. Er war sich sicher, wie noch nie zuvor in dieser Sache. „Tai?" Nur der Name, sonst nichts und doch brachte es Taichi dazu seinen Kopf zu heben, den er gesengt hatte, um in zwei Ozeane zu Blicken. „May I complete your soul? May I take your hand? May I make you whole?" Erstaunt von dem gesagten brachte er keine laute über die Lippen. Wie ein Fisch ohne Wasser, so war er gestrandet doch nun hatte er den Ozean. Mit einem leichten lächeln beugte sich Matt vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen, welchen der nur allzu gerne erwiderte. „Ai shiteru Yama-chan!" „Hö?" war die doch recht unromantische Erwiderung Matts darauf. „Na Yamato ist doch dein richtiger Name, oder?" Ein neckisches Grinsen zierte wieder die Züge Tais, welches Matt schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ai shiteru mo Chi-chan! Komm gehen wir zu den anderen." Ob alles von nun an gut gehen würde, wussten weder Engel noch Teufel, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

So, das war's mit „Terenzi". Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Konstruktive Kritik oder auch Lob sind willkommene Gäste hier und gern gesehen.

Ciao Tairyn


End file.
